


The World Needs Captain America

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Bucky!Cap, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: When Steve puts down the shield, it's only a matter of time before someone comes along to pick it back up.





	The World Needs Captain America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [stars came falling, on our heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591415) by [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/pseuds/Spacedog)




End file.
